Betrayer
by Sallymander
Summary: Lily Evans is a new student at Hogwarts. When she finds herself falling for James Potter, who is also falling for her, she must choose to betray him, or protect him and put her own life in danger.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's JK's.

A/N: Ok so this is the prologue to my revised version of Betrayer. I really hope you like it and that it's way better than the other one. Some of you might have read the temporary A/N with the summary of the plot in it. Well, I think I changed it just a bit. Oh, and by the way, I mention Lestrange in here…he's actually the father of Rodolphus (sp?). Anyway, read and review!

* * *

A jet of light blasted a small white house with a green roof. It exploded and fragments of plaster came raining down. Small fires started in the rubble, but were quickly put out by the rain. The woman and man who lived in the house lay somewhere under the rubble, only to be later found dead. A young girl ran through the debris, seeming as if she was looking for something, and after a couple minutes, gave up. She ran and ducked when a cloaked man walked past her. The girl watched as he shifted the debris. When his back was turned, she ran out of the wreckage and onto the streets, disappearing into the darkness.

The man, called McRoy, who had walked onto the ruins walked around, lifting large pieces of plaster to look under them. He lifted one, and saw the crushed body of the lady of the house. Next to her was her husband. He was just about to leave, when he heard a soft cry. He turned towards the noise, and saw a dark-haired girl, about the age of 10 or 11, standing there with a dirty, tear-streaked face. This man was an evil man and he knew that this girl was a Muggle, but he also had a soft side to him. The child widened her eyes and raised her arms. He picked her up, and with a crack, he disappeared right before a crowd came to gather around the wreckage.

**Five Years Later…**

James Potter glared with fierce hatred in his eyes at a slimy-haired teen cowering in the corner. "Don't you even dare joke about blabbing to the whole school about Remus' condition! If you do, you'll be sorry," he threatened, shaking a finger at him.

_"Remus Lupin is a were-" the cowering teen started, but was cut off with a brilliant flash of white light. After the light cleared, James found Severus Snape covered in big zits all over his face. Snape looked up at James with a terrified expression. He noticed that James didn't have his wand out either. "H-how did you do that? Get away f-from me, you f-freak!" he screamed. Snape jumped up and sprinted down the dark corridor, not glancing back even once. _

_James stood there, stupefied. He looked around, thinking that perhaps someone else had conjured the spell, but there was no one in sight. He glanced down at his empty hands and shook them a couple times. Red and green sparks flew from his hands, and he jumped a little. Disbelieving, he shook his head and headed the opposite way that Snape went._

_A cloaked figure with a hood and another wizard stepped out from behind the shadows. "This is all I saw," the uncloaked wizard said, bowing deeply to the hooded man._

_"Very well. I am ready to go back," a cold voice protruded from underneath the hood._

In a split second, the two men found themselves hurtling upward past vivid images. They fell to the floor of a rather dark and eerie room in front of a bowl that contained silvery liquid. The cloaked man got up, dusted himself off, and took off his hood, revealing Lord Voldemort's head. "Thank you, McRoy. You will be rewarded handsomely. This James Potter, he is a Gryffindor, you say?"

"Yes, My Lord," McRoy answered simply. When you were the Dark Lord's servant, you only answered his questions and nothing more.

"Very well. His wandless magic must have come from Godric Gryffindor. This means that he possesses great power, and he is closer to discovering it. Once he realizes that he can do wandless magic, he may be powerful than me. Do you know what this means?" Lord Voldemort questioned McRoy with an amused tone.

"No, Master. What does it mean?" McRoy replied, even though he knew what it meant. It was better to make the master happy rather than show off in front of him.

The Dark Lord gave a long, evil laugh and said, "This means, that he will have to be killed. Which also means that we have to find a way of killing him under foolish old Dumbledore's nose. What do you think, McRoy?"

McRoy thought for a moment. "Perhaps love, My Lord?" he suggested.

Lord Voldemort glared at McRoy. "You dare act more intelligent than Lord Voldemort?" he said, then continued without a reply. "But that is an interesting thought. Continue."

"Perhaps, My Lord, you could send one of the rather younger and more attractive Death Eaters to seduce James Potter. Then, when the time is right, she will lure him out of Hogwarts so that we may kill him," McRoy explained.

"You are very smart, McRoy." Lord Voldemort praised. "We shall send a Death Eater and lure James Potter. You will be rewarded with a Muggle woman tonight to do whatever you want with her. I will lend one of my more comfortable rooms, and I expect it the way it you found it by noon tomorrow."

"Thank you Master. You are most generous," McRoy said, licking his lips and thinking of all the things he could do with the Muggle woman that night. Muggles were weak, and Muggle women were weaker, which made it all the better.

"You are dismissed. I will send for you when your Muggle has arrived," Lord Voldemort said lazily with a wave of his hand. "And send in Malfoy."

McRoy backed out of the room, taking his pensieve with him. After a moment, a tall man with platinum blonde hair came in, bowing. "You called for me, Master?" he asked.

"Yes, Malfoy. That is perhaps the reason that you are in here," the Dark Lord said, rolling his eyes. "Are there any particularly attractive teenage Death Eaters in training? Say around the age of 17?"

"There are. One, Hazel Frieds, is sixteen. She is gorgeous, but very clumsy. She will probably need quite a few more years of training. The second one, a redhead, is quite accomplished, and quite pretty as well. She may be ready for her first assignment," Malfoy informed his master.

"Very good. Very very good. Tell the redhead that I will be meeting her for dinner tonight at eight o'clock sharp. I will not tolerate lateness," Lord Voldemort dismissed Malfoy. However, the blonde man was not ready to leave.

"I must inform you, Master, that this redhead, although a very skilled and loyal Death Eater, is from a Muggle family. She was found in the ruins of a Death Eater escapade. There was some kind of force around her; we all felt it, so we brought her back to be trained," Malfoy said hesitantly.

"Does Lestrange know about her," Lord Voldemort asked, referring to the leader of the training for future Death Eaters.

"Yes he does," Malfoy said quickly.

"Very well. She is a Muggle?" Voldemort paused for a second. "That makes it all the better. You are dismissed. Do not forget to tell the girl."

"Yes Master," Malfoy said and left the room.

That night, at exactly eight o'clock, a particularly beautiful girl with dark hair appeared in the doorway of the dining room, bowing to the Dark Lord. "I am here as you requested, My Lord."

"Wonderful. You are very precise," Lord Voldemort noted.

"Thank you, My Lord," the girl replied automatically.

"Sit down and enjoy the meal. Then we talk," Voldemort gestured to the plates of uneaten food on the table. The girl served herself and began wolfing down pieces of chicken. She poured herself a glass of firewhisky and drank little sips at a time, not wanting to be out of her mind when discussing her future with the Dark Lord. Voldemort watched her eat, not very hungry himself, and noticed her elegant yet fiery features. She was certainly beautiful, with an angelic face that possessed a bit of devil in it. Her face looked delicate, though her eyes glimmered with green fire. Although she was thin, it was quite evident that she was strong, since a little muscle made up for the lacking fat.

When the teenager finished eating, Voldemort sat up straight and began talking. "You are about to take on your first assignment. First of all, if you succeed, you will be rewarded with a ceremony pronouncing you an official Death Eater. If you fail, you will be tortured and killed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master. I will not fail," the girl said defiantly.

"We will see. Your assignment is to kill a certain boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name is James Potter, and we have retrieved information on him that will be given to you later," Voldemort instructed.

"Master, if I may say something," the girl said, and continued with a nod of approval from Voldemort. "If he is at Hogwarts, do you have a plan? That school is very secure."

"Patience, my dear girl. I am getting to that. You will go there with a slightly altered appearance and name. You will seduce James Potter, therefore making him fall in love with you. You will then invite him over to your house to meet your parents, which will be a pair of Death Eaters. Once he is at your supposed house, he will be out of Hogwarts and free for us to kill him," the Dark Lord explained, enjoying the sound of his own plan. "You will know what you need to do. Everything else will be arranged by one of my top Death Eaters.

"Yes My Lord. I will do that," the girl agreed, getting ready to leave. She stood up and waited for a moment, then turned around to walk out of the room. At the door, she turned back and looked at Voldemort. "What will my false name be?"

"Your real first name, of course. We shall change your surname. Smith is not your real surname, is it?" Voldemort asked, already knowing that it wasn't.

"No, Master. It's not," she said and left.

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it? Review…please! 


End file.
